Ah Puch
Ah Puch is a playable villain in the MOBA Smite.He is the god of death, darkness, and disaster. He is the lord of the ninth hell, the lowest and most horrible of them all, and king of the Mayan Underworld. Lore Buried between the cortex of the world descends the cruel hells of torment The topmost of which are realms of torture and vile inhumanities, home to denizens of darkness and malice. Yet, further into the black below, at the inkiest recesses can be found the horrific ninth hell. Here dwells a deity of true evil, gloating over each corpse he's claimed with macabre glee, and relishing the moment more of these lesser souls are his. He is Ah Puch, the mightiest lord of the ninth hell. Ah Puch is the Mayan god of Death and Decay,unlike other Death Gods who are not necesary evil,Ah Puch is a malicious and selfish deity who enjoys from suffering of others.Ah Puch spends all the nights walking and watching over the forest,if a mortal is seen by Ah Puch, He will kill him and drag his soul to the nine hells,who will suffer an eternity of torments and his corpse will serve to Ah Puch for all eternity.Ah Puch enter in Smite only for the purpouse of expand his domain of souls as the Narrator said in the God Spothlight "There is great vacancy left in the Nine Hells,and the Horrific God of Decay wishes only to fill it". Abilities In Smite,Ah Puch takes the roll of one of the deadliest mages, using only area spells to atack the enemy. Hollow Ground Ah Puch is closely attuned with the dead and may exhume corpses at his will. When walking over a decaying corpse, Ah Puch lowers the cooldown of Undead Surge, restores some of his maximum health, and some of his maximum mana. Undead Surge Ah Puch raises up to two decaying corpses from the underworld that surge forward exploding on anything they touch, when they reach max distance, or when Ah Puch reactivates Undead Scourge dealing damage and slowing targets hit. Corpse explosion Ah Puch causes the target area to explode dealing damage. Corpse Explosion also causes any decaying corpses in the area to explode. Fleeting breath Ah Puch throws a charm from the underworld that awakens a decaying corpse that applies miasma to targets in an area and falls to the ground. Targets take damage every second, after the duration, targets take additional damage and are stunned for each time they were healed by an ability during the initial duration. Empty the crypts Ah Puch unleashes an army of Wraiths from the Ninth Hell that swarm forward and deal damage to enemies they collide with and apply a stacking slow. Personality Ah Puch haves a great wish for draging souls into his domain.As it shows in his voice lines,Ah Puch is not only selfish,but also a psychopath,narcisist, megalomaniac and probably have a God Complex(This last fact is not so strange since he is truly a god but he shows to enjoy his persona too much),As He speaks of himself in the third person,and speak of his zombies(and sometimes his other ally gods as well) as "servants" or "minions".He shows to be very nihilistic and sadistic, although he wants to expand his army of "minions",He doesn't really care about them,and only use them for his own profit.The same feels can be applied to his allies,since his comand of Sorry,which usually is used when someone of the team dies,Ah Puch using the same comand only says "a pity..".And besides all this traits,He seems to actually belive that his doings are righteousness only because of his god condition. Trivia * He posses the widest Ultimate power in the game.(radius:50) * Is the only character to only have radius abilities. * Ah Puch presents to be one(if not one of the most) truly evil character in Smite,but besides his atrocius acts, personality and having no remeeding qualities, he can't be really considered a Complete Monster because is alredy categorized as a Comedy Villain. * It is the eighth Mayan god to be in Smite. * He shares some physical and psychic similudes with Skull Kid. -Both use masks (Masked Villains). -Both masks are colourful. -Both have nihilistic,sadistic and psychopathic tendencies. Quotes Photo Gallery T AhPuch Default Card.png Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Dark Lord Category:God Killer Category:Necromancers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deal Makers Category:Monster Master Category:Warlocks Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Comedic Villains Category:Deities Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Trickster Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Masked Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Hypnotists Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Cult Leaders Category:Living Villains